


Different for Lestrade

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Different for Girls (1996), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rupert Graves is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in his career, Greg gets tired of arresting Paul Prentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different for Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> Paul Prentice is Rupert Graves character in Different for Girls. Which is a really great movie.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)

Lestrade pulled up in front of the cheap flats. He looked over at his passenger and sighed. "Prentice, this is the fifth time I've arrested you. You've got to straighten yourself out."

"Is that so Sergeant?" Prentice looked the copper up and down.

Meeting his eyes, Lestrade parked the car. "Let's go up to your flat."

Prentice gave him a grin. "Off duty, then?"

"That's why I offered you a ride." Lestrade got out and followed him upstairs.

Prentice closed the door behind him and crowded him against the wall. "Not the only reason." He went for a kiss.

Lestrade let him dominate for a moment, then flipped them over, grabbing his hair and yanking his head back as he tongued his mouth. He broke the kiss to nip his neck. "I have punks like you for breakfast," he growled.

"That so?" Prentice panted as Lestrade pushed him to his knees.

"Yeah. Why don't you put that mouth to better use?" Lestrade loosened his belt and opened his flies.

Prentice looked up at him with dark eyes, freeing the Sergeant. Lestrade shivered as he licked his shaft before slowly taking him in his mouth. Clearly the punk knew what he was doing as he hollowed his cheeks.

"Good," purred Lestrade, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to fuck you until you beg."

Pulling off, Prentice went to take off his trousers. "That a promise, Lestrade?"

"Oh yes. Strip and get on the bed."

Prentice lazily obeyed while Lestrade dug in a drawer for some lube and a condom. He was stroking himself slowly when he turned around. "I could cuff you to the headboard," Lestrade mused, watching him. He warmed the lube in his hands.

"But then you wouldn't feel my nails down your back," smiled Prentice as he put down the bottle to shuck his own clothes. He knelt between Prentice's knees and leaned forward to kiss him, opening his mouth with his tongue. Prentice groaned and squeezed his shoulders.

Lestrade stroked his entrance a moment before pushing a finger inside. Prentice arched against him, moaning. Lestrade grinned and nibbled his throat. Punks like him were all alike; bravado and a front of masculinity, but always ready to bend over for the right man with a bit of authority.

He wasn't a brutal man. Lestrade kept an eye on Prentice's face as he stretched him open. He moaned, one hand on Lestrades back as he spread his legs wider. Lestrade tongued at a nipple as he pushed in a second finger, feeling him loosen. Clearly not the first time he'd been on the bottom.

"Fuck me, Sarge." Prentice opened his eyes and watched him, licking his lips.

Lestrade crooked his fingers, hitting his prostate. Prentice cried out, drawing his legs higher and wider, cock leaking. Lestrade lapped up the precome while rolling on the condom. He withdrew his fingers and moved between his thighs.

Prentice hooked his ankles around his waist as Lestrade lined up, pushing the just the head inside.

"Fuck," groaned Prentice. "Move."

Lestrade leaned down to run his tongue along the shell of his ear. "What's the magic word?"

Prentice tried to force him him deeper and fuck himself on the cop's cock, but Lestrade pinned his hip with one strong hand. His head rocked back. "Please fuck me."

Lestrade pinned his wrists and thrust forward hard. Prentice was helpless to do anything but wrap his legs tighter as he pounded into him. "So tight and hot," purred Lestrade. "You really like this." Prentice's cock rubbed wetly across his stomach. He dropped his head to rake his teeth again across his throat.

"Lestrade!" It was the only warning Prentice could give as he came between them, hot and thick. The cop chuckled darkly and let go of his wrists to drag a finger through the mess. His other hand grabbed Prentice's hair and yanked his head back, pushing two cum-covered fingers in his mouth. Prentice sucked eagerly, body shivering with aftershocks.

"Pretty," muttered Lestrade, leaning in to kiss him, swiping his tongue through his mouth. Prentice dragged blunt nails down his back, sated and boneless. With a few more thrusts, he followed him over, groaning softly against his lips as he came.

They came down together, fast heartbeats, panting breaths, and sweat. Lestrade's fingers toyed with Prentice's hair; Prentice's fingers drawing patterns on Lestrade's back. Finally Lestrade carefully pulled out and binned the condom. "I don't want to arrest you again," he said, going to the sink to clean himself up. 

Prentice leaned up on one elbow. "You've got a helluva way to encourage me to behave."

Lestrade grabbed paper and wrote down his number, tucking it into the mirror frame. "Next time just call me."

"Roger that, Sergeant."


End file.
